SYOC World Class Thief
by Headless Gummy Bear
Summary: It's Max, a high school student, who just happens to be a world class thief. She isn't suspected by anyone because she seems just like a normal 16 year old girl. But when her face is caught on camera the FBI is on her tail, and she just might have to give up her little charade to escape the Law. Syoc based off of my story poll. Details inside. Form on profile. PM submissions only.
1. Chapter 1

World Class Thief

Hey there MR lovers. (Or at least I hope you love it, cause otherwise this is awkward.)

Story Summary:

It's Max, a high school student, who just happens to be a world class thief. She isn't suspected by anyone because she seems just like a normal 16 year old girl. But when her face is caught on camera the FBI is on her tail, and she just might have to give up her little charade to escape the Law.

* * *

So I am writing this and I need SYOC characters. I will have a couple stock characters, probably only Nudge and Iggy (I'm letting someone else have the chance to be the male love interest). So this is a NO WINGS story, and I need at least 3 girls and 4 boys (possibly more as extra high school students or FBI agents). I need at least 1 male and female to be FBI agents on this case, 1 male and female to be part of her theft crew, and 1 male and female to be friends with her at high school. And then I need one lucky guy to be the love interest (essentially Fang's position, but with whoever the character goes to).

Nudge will be a student in her grade and friends at school but also part of her theft crew. Iggy will just be in the crew. The characters chosen for the flock will have a tattoo of a "flock" of 6 small birds on the small of their backs. That is required. Anything else goes though.

The group of teens that are thieves call themselves the Flock (So original!) And are world famous and very wanted. Her high school is just plain, old, inconspicuous Crestwater High School in Boston.

If you want to be in the FBI, you need to be at least over 21. C'mon. Be realistic. Also, under 18 for high school. The Flock can be any age, within reason (No toddlers or Senior Citizens!) And if you are within an age group, feel free to put both the Flock and High School on your form, so you have a better shot at getting a part, you won't get both though (with the same character at least). You can submit 2 characters max, and they have be a boy and a girl. If you actually read all this stuff, put 'Taste the Rainbow' at the top of your form. The form will be on my profile so I don't get flagged, and I also will only be accepting submissions by PM only. I will confirm with you if you've been picked.

So yeah. I'll have a prelude up tomorrow sometime for the story and depending on when I get all the characters I need, the first chapter will be up soon as well. Any spots, not filled within a week, I will fill on my own.

So Enjoy! -HGB


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the submissions I've been getting, and keep them coming! I'll be updating this list every day, so you can see what is taken, and also what I do not need anymore. It also will hopefully clear up any questions. If you do still have questions, PM or review it and I'll answer!

-No more females needed for the Flock, still need 2 males-

-Still need 1 boy and 1 girl for high school-

-Still need a couple boys and girls for FBI-

FLOCK: **0** girls needed, **2** guys needed

**Team Leader**- Max

**Team Tech/Weapon experts**- Iggy and ?

**Team Mission and Diversion Experts-** Nudge and Dylynn Burov (_xXAdventureTimedaBossXx_)

**Team Fighter**-Lana Daniels (_Killjoys-Make-Some-Noise_)

(and 1 more, depending on submission)

High School: **1** main boy, **1** main girl, and a few extras still needed

**Main**- Max, Nudge

**Extra**- Kat Jackson (_Killjoys-Make-Some-Noise)_

FBI: (at least)** 1** other woman, and **2** men, and possible extras

**Team Supervisor**- ?

**Computer Scientist-** Kara Aiken _(Viktor Krummy)_

**Extras**- ?

Also, the one review this story has is asking to make Fang the love interest. So I'm going to put a poll on my profile, to decide if I will have a male OC be the love interest, or have Fang be it. You guys decide. So PLEASE vote.

So yeah… Taste the Rainbow! -HGB


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! so I'm sorry I meant to get this up at least 2 days ago, but my internet went out! I was stuck with 3G on my phone and you can't publish from it! Anyway! here's the casting update!

BTW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE vote on my poll! I need an answer before I start this and don't want to write something you guys wont like! So please vote! its at the VERY TOP of my profile, and if you can't find it just PM your answer or review!

-No more females needed for the Flock, still need 1 male-

-Still need 1 boy for high school-

-Still need a couple boys and girls for FBI-

FLOCK: **0** girls needed, **1** guy needed

**Team Leader**- Max

**Team Tech/Weapon experts**- Iggy and Daniel O'Reilly (The Gentleman Ghost)

**Team Mission and Diversion Experts-** Nudge and Dylynn Burov (_xXAdventureTimedaBossXx_)

**Team Fighter**-Lana Daniels (_Killjoys-Make-Some-Noise_)

(and 1 more, depending on submission)

High School: **1** main boy, and a few extras still needed

**Main**- Max, Nudge, Elaine Margaret Carter (MissSemi-Dependent)

**Extra**- Kat Jackson (_Killjoys-Make-Some-Noise)_

FBI: (at least)** 1** other woman, and **2** men, and possible extras

**Team Supervisor**- ?

**Computer Scientist-** Kara Aiken _(Viktor Krummy)_

**Extras**- ?

So yeah, welcome The Gentleman Ghost, and MissSemi-Dependent!

Keep the submissions coming please! And PLEASE read the rules! Thanks! Taste the Rainbow! -HGB


End file.
